May 21st Tragedy
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Link has a sudden tragic event occured on the worst date: May 21st. Break out the waterworks!


The first two 'Monsters vs. Aliens' fic are both funny and awesome, but my third 'MvA' fic has got a serious content. Just drama, hurt, comfort, anger and tears. I decided to make a heartbreaking fic about my favorite character, Link about what has happened to him before he was thawed out with family tragedy. Just so you know, I just changed the title of the story from May 16th Tragedy to May 21st tragedy. Sorry about the quick change. Anyways, I hope it's worth reading for. Enjoy, guys!

* * *

May 21st Tragedy

by: Terrell James

Susan, Bob and Dr. C were a little concerned about Link. They haven't seem him this depressed and angry lately. Dr. C was the one who's really worried about Link and wants to talk to him, but thinks that he needs some space. Susan said, "What do you think is wrong with Link?"

Dr. C sighed and said, "I don't know, Susan. He said he feels like he doesn't want to talk to anyone and we should back off for a while."

"Did his friend broke up with him?" asked Bob.

Dr. C and Susan stared at Bob, like he's talking nonsense. Susan answers, "He doesn't have a friend. If he did, it would've been serious."

"Well, something's wrong with him and we can't sit here and let him sulk in his own misery longer." said Susan.

"She's got a point. Maybe I could talk to him for a while and see what's on his mind." Dr. C said.

"Isn't that what I said?" Bob asked.

"No, Bob. And for the record, when I ask what I should do, don't."

Link was in his room, looking at pictures from the past and his missed one of his family very deeply and was crying, throughout. He puts his elbow on his eyes as the tears kept flowing. Then, he heard a knock on the door and asked, tearfully, "Who is it?"

"It's Dr. C."

He sighed exasperatedly and felt like he wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone. So he removed all family pictures in his special box and laid on his bed. Then, the door opens and in comes Dr. C trying to talk to him. He sees him walking in and turns himself away.

"Link, we have to talk about this. So far, you've been in your room for some time throughout yesterday and it's not good to keep things bottled up."

"What do you know?" asked Link, irritatedly.

"Well, is there something about you that you want to talk about?"

"There's nothing to talk about, so can you please leave me alone?"

"I'm not leaving unless you tell me what's wrong. All I'm trying to do is help, but so far you've been shutting people out with your misery and it's not helping any."

Link was really started to get ticked off and went straight up to Dr. C's face and exclaimed, "Listen, old man. Why do you care anyway? I just don't want to talk about it and you're really starting to get on my nerves."

"Do not be such a brute. And sorry for trying to get on your case, but I have to find out what's up with you and I'm not gonna stand here until it is remotely solved. So, I want to know what's going on or so help me--"

Link grabbed Dr. C by the shoulders and growled softly, whispered, "Don't touch me ever again. You don't know who you're dealing with or who's right to tell me what's wrong with me. Because NOTHING is wrong with me!!! Got it?!!"

Both of them started panting, but Link looked at what's done and his face started to soften. He put Dr. C down and looked at his reflection, looking like he was about to kill him. He shuddered breathlessly and asked, "What did I just do?"

Dr. C isn't one to hold grudges like that, so he lets it go and quickly forgot about it. He looked at Link with two tears coming down on his eyes and noticed that there was something wrong with him. He walked up to him and puts his hand on Link's shoulder and he looked at him and whispered, "I'm sorry, Doc."

"It's okay."

Then, he noticed something on the calendar and wondered what was wrong with him. He asked, "What day is it?"

"It's May 21st."

When he heard the date, Link was down on his knees and exclaimed, "Oh, no! Oh, man! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, oh, why? Why May 21st. Anyday but May 21st, please!"

Dr. C sees him breaking down, and asked, "Whatever caused you on that day that made you feel pain?"

Link sighs and kept the secret too long and explained, "A long time ago, before I was frozen, my dad has died because of old age. And what's worse, I didn't even get to say goodbye to her and told him I love him. Somehow, I just wish I would go back in time and bring him back, but it's too late."

Dr. C suddenly felt like he made a breakthrough from talking to Link. He said, "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"It's okay. And I'm sorry I got in your face. I was just--"

"I know how you are."

Dr. C walked out of Link's room, but he stopped and heard Link calling his name. He started at him and saw him smile a little and said, "Thanks, Doc."

"No problem."

Then, Link was alone and wanted to play a song that describes his dad's and sung along to it.

_Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?_

_Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry_

_And everything, it will surely change_

_Even if I tell you I won't go away today _

_Will you think that you're all alone _

_When no one's there to hold your hand?_

_And all you know seems so far away _

_and everything is temporary rest your head_

_I'm permanent I know he's living in heck every single day _

_And so I ask oh man,is there some way for me to take his place _

_And when they say it's all touch and go _

_I wish I could make it go away _

_But still you say _

_Will you think that you're all alone when no one's there to hold your hand?_

_When all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary, rest your head _

_I'm permanent I'm permanent_

_Is the moment where I look you in the eye? _

_Forgive my promise that you'll never see me cry_

Link felt as if it's a message from his father and lets out one tear from his eye and that his misses his dad a lot. Later, he came out of his room and sees Susan, Dr. C and Bob there and wants to take part in cards.

"So, you're okay, Link?" asked Susan.

"I'm okay." said Link.

"Are you sure? Any girlfriend issues?" asked Bob.

Link scoffed and rolled his eyes at Bob and resumed playing cards. He looked at Dr. C and gave him a little wink. He gave him a wink back and everything was back to normal.

* * *

The song was "Permanent" from David Cook. It was originally a Michael Jackson song, but I heard David Cook sing the song "Permanent" on the Idol finale, so it switched it. Hope you love it! --A.F. '91

Dedicated for my awesome friends: Wolf Mystic, Open Season Fangirl 5000, Chiro the Dragon and Artistwerewolf! :)

Also dedicated to Arceus Conberma


End file.
